A Pharaoh's Want
by ARendeXx
Summary: Ikuto, a pharaoh. Amu, a criminal forced into the pharaoh's household. Her influence slowly changed the pharaoh into experiencing something new. But will it help him prosper or tear down his kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! This is now officially my second story. I'm putting my first story, Debt to Pay, on hold for right now until my little contest thingy is done. If you wanna look at it, go to my profile and find "Debt to Pay" and read. I'm gonna start this story now.**

**WARNING! THIS STORY HAS IMPLIED (and maybe) INCEST. THAT IS HOW ANCIENT EGYPT WORKED AND THAT'S WHAT I'M BASING IT ON. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, TAKE IT UP WITH MY COMPLANT OFFICER. *points to friend AlexRawrzz who is holding a baseball bat with an evil smirk* Thank you. And yes, everyone has Japanese names in Egypt. And I'm gonna say that Amu has black hair. Thatll be explained later.**

I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters.

Summary:

Ikuto, a pharaoh. Amu, a criminal forced into the pharaoh's household. Her influence slowly changed the pharaoh into experiencing something new. But will it help him prosper or tear down his kingdom?

Chapter 1

The sound of sandals pounded against the mud brick floors of the pharaoh's palace. A young maid swiftly tried to make it to her destination on time. She had to. She opened the wooden door to enter the highly decorated room.

"Pharaoh…Pharaoh?" The young girl asked.

He man slowly rolled over to his other side.

The maid slightly smirked as she leaned over, "Pharaoh~"

The maid was then pulled onto the feather-made bed. She looked at the man in authority.

"You know the only way to make me up," the man whispered against the girl's ear, who then shivered.

"Of course sir," was all the maid replied.

~A Pharaoh's Want~

"Ikuto? Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" the man looked up from his food. "Did you say something?"

"Yes Ikuto, you need to start listening to me."

"Utau, you need to calm yourself."

The older man, his name was Ikuto, the great pharaoh of Egypt. The woman, her names was Utau, Ikuto's betrothed. In ancient Egypt, in order to keep the line of royalty, the next pharaoh had to marry into his family. That was Ikuto's situation; he was to be married to his younger sister. Utau was fine with the idea since she loved her brother in that sort of way. Ikuto did not like that idea one bit. Why you may ask? They had to produce an heir…together.

Utau puffed her cheeks. She stood up from her empty plate and walked over to Ikuto's chair. She slowly wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck in a lose manner.

"Ikuto…"

"I know what you want, the answer is no," Ikuto warned as he placed a piece of bread into his mouth.

"But you'll gladly go to bed with the maids!" Utau exclaimed in an outrage.

"I'm the Pharaoh. I may do as I please," Ikuto states.

"That is an abuse of power."

"I don't care."

"Why Ikuto? Why do you do this?"

"Look, I will not do anything to you. You are my sister."

"Soon I will be your wife, remember that," Utau stormed out the dining area.

Ikuto rested his hands against his head, why couldn't there have been someone else? 

~ A Pharaoh's Want~

"Your majesty…your majesty!"

Ikuto bolted up from his nap upon his throne. In front of him was his vizier, Kairi. Kairi was probably the smartest man Ikuto had ever met, which explains why he was his second in command.

"I'm sorry, I'm just out of it today," Ikuto stated.

"You need to get ready sir. There is going to be a trial soon," Kairi said.

"For what this time?" Ikuto groaned.

"A girl from the village committed the crime of theft and attempt at murder," Kairi read of his piece of papyrus.

"Can't you handle it?" Ikuto asked.

"You're the pharaoh," Kairi stated.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Yea…I know."

~A Pharaoh's Want~

The sound of chains rustled against the floor of the jail.

"Get in there," An older man snarled.

"Don't push me!" A teenage girl yelled in response. She put her arms against the wall in order to protect herself. The iron cage door slammed after the girl landed on the ground. "I'm not gonna be here forever! You'll see!"

"What a brat," one man scoffed.

"Yes, I wonder what's going to happen in the trail today," another answered.

Amu leaned her head against the wall. She didn't do anything that bad. She just made her normal rounds as she normally did. She took some food here and there but nothing too serious. Then, she accidently pulled a sharp stone against a royal guard. Amu glanced down at her shackles and groaned. She then slowly began to drift off into a deep sleep.

~A Pharaoh's Want~

Ikuto stared blankly at the entry way in front of his throne room. He wanted to get his trial over with. He placed his hand against his forehead, slightly touching the bottom edge of his crown. He just wanted to go back to his quarters and go to sleep…

But he was the pharaoh. He had a job to do. Why was the authority being put on him now anyway? His father was still alive. Sure he was ill but still alive. Ikuto just wanted to go to his quarters and sleep.

~A Pharaoh's Want~

"Hey, girl. Wake up!"

Amu jerked her head towards the large iron cell door, "What?"

"It's time for your trial," a man stated.

"You gotta come get me," Amu commanded.

The irons doors opened with a loud clang. Two men picked Amu up by her forearms and dragged her to the main hall. Amu's feet dragged across the mud brick floor. She glanced at both wardens and rolled her eyes. They could have been a little gentler. The three Egyptians stopped right before a large entry way.

"Get ready to be thrown in jail," One warden scoffed.

"Hmph."

Amu was then pulled into the throne room that was filled with spectators. Amu was pulled into the center of a ring of people. Amu was then pushed on the ground. The chatter of waiting spectators filled the throne room.

A loud banged filled the room to silence the people, "Silence. We are here today for the trial of Hinamori Amu. Please step forward."

Amu stood up and stepped in front of the huge throne. She looked up at the man who was now sitting in front of her. She could not deny, he was very handsome. His blue eyes gazed over her in curiosity. She noticed the fact that he wore what most men in the community wore, the white garment covering his torso and nothing else. She did admit to herself that his body did match his elegant facial features. This was going to be a fun trial for her.

"Do you deny the crimes you have committed?" A green haired, blue eyed man asked.

"What crimes are you charging me for? Just to check," Amu asked in response.

"Theft, attempted murder, attempted kidnapping," the same man read off.

"That last one did not happen," Amu clarified.

"Then explain what had happened."

Amu began what happened the day in question. Ikuto just watched her in fascination. She simply explained everything as if it were normal. It probably was for her. She was known to commit crimes, most of them theft. He watched her while she told her story with outrageous hand gestures. She was pretty cute being a criminal. You would never have suspected her. Her black hair moved around her shoulders as she jerked her head for emphasis. Her gold eyes showed that she was speaking the truth.

"And that is what happened," Amu finally ended.

"I see, Pharaoh, what do you have to say about this?" Kairi asked Ikuto.

"Do you think she is lying or speaking the truth?" Ikuto asked in return.

"I believe she is over-exaggerating."

"Well, I believe she is speaking the truth. For that, I will not throw her into jail. She will have a different punishment instead of that."

"Ikuto…what are you doing?" Utau, who was sitting next to him on her throne, asked.

"She will work off her jail time here, in the palace," Ikuto stated.

"…come again?" Amu asked.

"You are going to work here in the palace as a part of the maid staff," Ikuto repeated. "You start tomorrow. Guards, take her to the maid quarters."

**I'ma gonna end it there. It's late, I'm tired, and I needed to post something. Oh, I won't continue Debt to Pay until the actual time line of now and the story. That will add the affect of that it's happened now. Speaking of Debt to Pay, I'm going to need some help. Ikuto, Utau, and Amu are going to be making their booth thingy for their festival. What kind of booth should the three do? PLEASE be original. Don't do something expected. The more original, the better chance you'll have of being picked. **

**Random note: I've been listening to Generation Love by Jennette McCurdy…I don't know why. But it is a good song, I'll give her that.**

**To contact me, look at my profile.**

**Please leave a review and as always, thanks for reading.**

_~ Yukiko :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey****everybody!****I****'****ve****been****a****total****whore****and****not****updated.****I****lost****inspiration****(and****my****outlines)****for****my****stories.****I****'****m****still****not****continuing****Debt****to****Pay****until****I****get****my****booth****idea****and****the****plot****for****the****OCxKukai****one-shot.****I****'****m****updating****now****and****this****will****be****good,****I****can****guarantee.****Oh,****by****the****way,****if****you****have****a****problem****with****implied****sex,****don****'****t****read,****it****is****VERY****MUCH****implied****in****this****chapter.****Be****lucky****I****'****m****not****throwin**** ' ****in****the****incest.****Also,****I****got****a****laptop****and****I****like****typing****with****a****laptop****keyboard****better.****So****…****Enjoy~**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2: The Secrets of the Pharaoh's House

"So, you're the new maid?"

"Yup."

Amu was sitting in the maid's quarters for questioning. This was getting really awkward for her. They were supposed to ask about everything. Everything.

"You're here because you convicted a felony?"

"Yup."

The long, blonde haired short maid suspiciously stared at the black haired one. She moved closely to Amu's face with the same suspicious stare she had.

"Miss Rima, please don't scare the new girl," a soft-spoken purple haired maid said.

"Yea Miss Rima, don't scare the new girl," Amu repeated.

"Quiet! Yaya, where are you with the girl's clothes?" This "Miss Rima" yelled in question.

"I have them right here! Don't worry!" The young, light brown haired third maid exclaimed. She handed the clothes to Amu, "Put them on."

Amu walked out into a small room to change. She walked back up, fully clothed in a simple white dress with a golden sash and no shoes.

"You look so cute!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Too cute," the purple haired maid stated.

"Nadeshiko, this isn't good," Rima said to Nadeshiko.

"I agree, this is not going to end well…"

"What are you two mumbling about?" Amu asked.

"We have a very important question," Nadeshiko stated.

"What is it?"

"Have you engaged in…relations with anyone?"

"What?"

"Nadeshiko, don't be so vague," Rima commanded. "Have you been to bed with anyone?"

Amu looked back shocked, "No I have not! Did you assume so?"

"Well…"

"You did, just because I'm a criminal that makes me a concubine?"

"We didn't know, it was an honest mistake," Nadeshiko tried to calm down the fired up ex-criminal.

"Why should it matter?" Amu asked.

"You'll find out," Rima warned.

"Let's show her around and introduce her to people!" Yaya suggested.

"We should, let's go," Rima commanded, and the four of them walked out into the vast hallways.

~A Pharaoh's Want~

"Look! It's the boys!"

"Ah yes, we figure you should meet them."

Yaya pulled Amu to the group of four boys, one with brown hair, one with purple hair, a blond, and a green haired one.

"Everyone, this is Amu, she's the new maid," Yaya introduced.

"I already told them," the green haired man explained.

"Weren't you at my trial?" Amu asked, as she referred to the one who just spoke.

"Well, I am the vizier," he explained. "And I am to be addressed as Vizier."

"Alright, whatever," Amu consented.

"Kairi, don't be such a stick in the mud," the purple haired boy said.

"Yea, I'm Kukai by the way. I'm the Pharaoh's most trusted servant," Kukai explained.

"And I'm Nagihiko," he finished. "I'm also very trusted and I'm Nadeshiko's twin brother."

"Ah, I see," Amu peered behind Kukai and Nagihiko. "Who's that?"

Kukai turned around and pulled forward the blond boy, "This is Tadase, and he's shy around new people, especially girls."

"Alright," Amu went along.

"Who's that?"

Amu turned to see two more girls in maid uniforms. One had blond hair and the other had a red-ish shade.

"This is the new girl I told you about earlier," Kairi explained.

"Ah, the criminal," the red haired one sneered.

"I've barely known you a day and I don't like you," Amu smiled.

"Why you…"

"Saaya, calm down," the blond one commanded. "She gets a little hotheaded, don't mind that. I'm Lulu and this is Saaya. It will be a pleasure working with you."

"Thanks, you too," Amu bowed her head slightly.

"Shouldn't you two get back to work?" Kukai asked,

"Hmph," Saaya scoffed and stormed off with Lulu.

"Now," Kairi handed Amu a piece of papyrus, "here is your work. Have fun."

~A Pharaoh's Want~

"Well that was horrible," Amu stated to herself. She was walking back to the maid quarters. She heard whispering and stopped in her tracks. A few female workers were gossiping about various things. Amu decided to listen.

"I feel bad for that new girl, you know what the Pharaoh is going to do to her,  
>one said.<p>

"Yea, but it won't be that bad."

"It will depend on his mood I guess."

"In any way, it will still be amazing~"

Amu walked away thinking. 'What was that about? What was the Pharaoh going to do to me? Does is have to do with the fact I have never been to bed with anyone? What does this mean?'

These questions flooded Amu's mind until dinner which she had to help with.

~A Pharaoh's Want~

The tan dining room was quiet. Ikuto and Utau were making small talk while Amu, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya stood back quietly. The food was still being brought out. Saaya was walking out with the bread basket and just stared at Ikuto. She didn't realize, however; she should have paid attention. She tripped over her sandal strap and was about to fall on Utau.

"Look out!" Amu quickly pulled Saaya up right and caught the basket that had flown out of Saaya's hands. Amu set them on the table, "Are you alright?"

Saaya began, "I'm fine-"

"Not you, miss? Are you okay?" Amu asked Utau.

"Yes thank you. I never did catch your name," Utau stated.

"I'm Amu Miss," Amu bowed, her black hair falling in front of her face.

"You may be excused, you all may be," Utau stated.

All of the maids scurried out the room. Utau turned to Ikuto who was eating his fish dinner with bread and wine.

Ikuto wiped his mouth with a cloth, "What?"

"Why did you hire her?" Utau asked.

"Do you not like her?" Ikuto asked in response.

"Not at all, she's good on her feet and a hard-worker, I just want to know why you hired her. We do not need anymore help," Utau stated.

"She can work off her sentence instead of rotting in a jail sell," Ikuto stated.

"You just think she's pleasing to the eye," Utau scoffed.

"Well that too," Ikuto smirked.

"You are getting married to me! Stop thinking such things about other women!" Utau yelled.

"We are not married yet. And besides, you are my sister. It may be commanded that I marry you, but I don't have to love you in that sense," Ikuto retorted.

"You anger me!" Utau stormed away from her unfinished meal.

Ikuto slowly got up from his chair and retreated to his chambers. What neither of them noticed was that Amu had heard the whole thing.

~A Pharaoh's Want~

"Where do I sleep?" Amu asked.

"Here!" Yaya pointed to a mat with a thick layer of bird feathers with a matching pillow and a cloth blanket.

"Looks…comfortable," Amu stated. Amu got cozy in her bed. "Hey, what is the situation with the Pharaoh?"

"You will find out tomorrow," Rima stated.

"What?" Amu asked

"You have to wake the Pharaoh up tomorrow," Nadeshiko stated.

"What? In the morning?"

"No, we don't want to expose to that state of him. You will wake him from his afternoon nap,"

"He takes naps?" Amu asked.

"He didn't really have a childhood so he wants to relive it. He's a big child, like me," Yaya explained.

"He is some character then" Amu said to herself. "Well, good night."

~A Pharaoh's Want~

Amu had just finished her afternoon chores for day two. The only thing left was to wake Ikuto from his nap. She was walking to his quarters with Tadase escorting her. Tadase turned to her just as they arrive at the Pharaoh's chamber.

"Miss Amu," Tadase finally spoke to Amu.

"Yea?" Amu asked.

"If he tries to do anything, just try and don't let him do anything," Tadase commanded.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

Tadase sighed, "When Ikuto is woken up by the female staff, he wants to be woken up a certain way. With the males, we just have to try to wake him up in some way. With the females…" Tadase trailed off.

"Well?"

"There's a reason you were asked if you went to bed with someone previous."

"Okay…continue."

"Since you have not gone to bed with anyone, Ikuto will try to bed you as the first man you are with. You must not let him do that. If you are bedded by him once, it will happen again, and again, and again."

"And he thinks he can get away with it because he is the pharaoh?"

"Yes."

"That…I don't know how to describe him," Amu gritted her teeth.

"Just don't do anything with him," Tadase said and left.

Amu watched him leave and slowly walked into the Pharaoh's quarters. She looked aroung at the room, it was very nicely decorated. Amu walked over to the wooden framed bed with the think bird feather made mattress and purple clothes as blankets. She put her hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder.

She began to shake the man, "Pharaoh, pharaoh wake up."

The man groaned. Amu leaned to right next to his ear, "Pharaoh~"

His eyes jerked open at the sound of the seductive voice. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his uncovered chest.

"You sure do know how to wake me up," the man with morning voice said.

"Yes, I do, now get up, you have a nation to control," Amu stated and tried to get form the iron-clad grasp.

"Surely you know how I am to be properly woken up," Ikuto trailed off, his breathe tickled the outer shell of Amu's ear.

"Let do of me, I will not play your little game," Amu growled.

"This is certainly a nice change, a girl who actually has some fight in her," the Pharaoh smirked.

Amu glared at him and noticed, out of nowhere that he had a cap on. She reached for the hem when she was then pinned to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"What are you wearing a cap?"

"My business. If you want to know, you know what you need to do," Ikuto leaned in closer to Amu.

Amu pushed Ikuto off of her far enough for her to escape "Don't ever touch me again!"

"I am the Pharaoh, you must listen to me," Ikuto commanded.

"That is your excuse for everything! Even though the other servants bow down at your feet, I will not. I have self-respect and I am not going to give it away to pay of some prison sentence," Amu explained. "Now that I see you are awake, I am leaving. Good day Pharaoh."

Amu stormed out of the room leaving a stupefied Ikuto. He watched as her black hair swished while her figure retreated some his sight. Ikuto stared at the entry way for a second and then smirked, "This is definitely going to be interesting."

**And that is that. Twas getting STEAMY xD Yea! Kinda, no. I still need the booth thingy and theme for my friend. Um…yea, that's it. I don't know when I'll update again so…yea. **

**Please leave a review and as always, thanks for reading.**

_~ Yukiko :3 _


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR****'****S****NOTE****AUTHOR****'****S****NOTE****AUTHOR****'****S****NOTE**

**I****'****m****sincerely****sorry****that****I****have****not****been****updating.****I****have****a****short****attention****span****when****it****comes****to****writing****long****stories****like****this.****I****know****what****I****want****to****do;****I****just****don****'****t****know****how****to****put****it****to****words.****Hopefully,****this****case****of****epic****writer****'****s****block****will****disappear,****and****I****can****continue****my****two****current****sagas****of****_Debt_********_to_********_Pay_****************and****_A_********_Pharaoh_****_'_****_s_********_Want_********_©._**

**I****also****still****need****to****write****my****friend****'****s****fanfic,****I****have****this****chicken****nugget****story,****and****I****have****my****friend****'****s****story****to****write****for****them.****I****'****m****pretty****booked****in****writing.**

**Also,****I****'****ve****been****playing****Pokemon****non-stop****for****the****past****6****days****and****…****yea,****I****'****m****dorky****and****I****know****it.**

**If****you****would****like****to****give****me****ideas****for****new****chapters****or****even****new****stories,****__****_TELL_****__****_ME._****__****_PLEASE._****__****_IT_****_'_****_D_****__****_MAKE_****__****_ME_****__****_SO_****__****_FRICKIN_****_' _****_HAPPY._**

**I****will****try****to****get****back****to****writing****when****I****can.****Again,****I****'****m****so****very****sorry.**

**********_Yukiko_********_:3_**


	4. UPDATE ! I'M BACK

I hope you havne't forgotten about me ;-;  
>Hey guys ! I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been able to update at all.<br>I just got my computer again, but I don't have Microsoft Word ... Still.  
>Until I get it, I've been writing down chapter ideas, but I just can't post them.<br>I'm thinking of giving my info to someone I trust and having them post, but I don't know yet.  
>I will try and update ! I'm really sorry !<p>With love,<br>~ Lexy 


End file.
